


A Gross Display

by FangsofLightening



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 06:03:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangsofLightening/pseuds/FangsofLightening
Summary: Of all the times to vomit up an Unversed, this was definitely one of the worst.





	A Gross Display

Pushing harder got a gasp from the blond beneath Vanitas, hands tightening their grip on his shoulders. Unable to resist, and really there was no need to, Vanitas leaned down to bite at the exposed throat. Marking Ventus as his was a suitable reaction to such powerful emotion flowing through their connection and threatening to break him. Where Ventus felt overwhelming love and trust, Vanitas felt a dark lust and possessiveness. His love was nothing more than a brief reflection of Ventus': a momentary rush of warmth and adoration that quickly gave way to the comfortable negativity Vanitas was accustomed to.

Unversed were going to form soon.

Ventus' hand in his hair pulled his head up so he could press kisses to Vanitas' face. Multiple gentle presses of lips covered his cheeks, breathed moans ghosting over his skin as well. He returned each kiss with one of his own, shuddering as Ventus' emotions slammed into him full force. 

Stopping hadn't been a conscious decision, it just happened as the negativity twisted in his gut. The familiar feeling of nausea hit him as quickly as Ventus' emotions had but now was not the time. Now was the worst possible time. 

"Vanitas?" Ventus shifted, taking Vanitas' face in his hands. "Is this too much for you?" 

Vanitas shook his head and grimaced. This was going to happen whether he wanted it to or not. He groaned slightly, coughing at the end as it started coming up. Ventus' eyes widened and he made a face that had Vanitas laughing for a moment. 

"Vanitas!" 

The black mass of an unformed Unversed splattered over Ventus' bare chest and Vanitas would have grinned at the disgusted shout if he wasn't busy making sure that was the last of it. 

"That is so gross," Ventus said. "Did you have to?" 

"It's your fault," Vanitas grumbled as the mass started taking form. "You were pouring so much love into me it just came out." 

Why it had come out that way rather than simply popping into existence, he had no idea. Maybe they wanted to embarrass him. Or Ven. Maybe both. This Unversed was a Hareraiser- a floppy-eared rabbit Vanitas could now admit was kinda cute. It stared up at him with wide eyes and he frowned at it before pushing it off Ventus. 

"So..." Ventus had a thoughtful look on his face. "If my love affecting you gave birth to it... That would make this our baby, right?" 

How the- Vanitas met Ventus' grin with a scowl. Sometimes Ventus had truly astounding leaps in thought to reach his conclusions. Calling an Unversed their baby- they were things that technically weren't even alive. No matter what anyone else said. 

"You remember that they are nothing more than fragments of emotion split off from me, and- What the hell's so funny?" 

"I'm joking, Van. You're always so serious." 

With that, he pulled Vanitas down into another kiss, uncaring of the black still on Vanitas' mouth.


End file.
